the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Series: Wurth Academy - School of Lies
is the second season of the Secrets Series. Hosts The Students NPCs Timeline Week 1 *Zoe Passoleti is found dead after a hit and run near the school. *Everyone goes to school for the day. *Jo offers a 5SOS concert ticket to Bailey, she accepts it . *Joan goes to Anderson's room. *Jamie throws Carlos' pack of crisps into the bin, which makes him angry. *Jamie shoves Nancy into her own locker and then procceeds to spit on her face. *Zizi sneaks into the boy's changing rooms to talk to Nathan. *Everyone heads to their first class, Biology. *Jamie throws a scrunched up piece of paper at Joan. *Jamie, Rich and Carlos laugh at Joan, Mr Tom screams at Jamie and throws her out of his classroom. *Allison and Zizi exchange conversation across the classroom. *Everyone goes to their next class, PE. *Jamie continues to shit talk Joan. *Zach goes into the PE hall, Zizi nudges him slightly and he bolks, he runs out and is followed by Courtney and Nathan. * Jamie uploads a video of Joan abusing her in the locker room. * Zizi knocks on Zach's door, she gets no response from him. She decides to climb in the window. Zach screams at her to get out. * Topaz shares chocolate with Kate, he then leans in to kiss her, she kisses him back. * Jamie and Courtney plan a party in Dorm Room 0089 for Jocks, Cheerleaders, Sluts and Bullies only. * Andrew attempts to sneak into the party, but is stopped by Lola, he is then flirted with by her. * Topaz and Kate spend some romantic ''time together. * Zizi tries to talk to Courtney about Nathan and Zach, Courtney asks her to leave Nathan alone and she then quickly leaves. Week 2 *Zoe's body goes missing. *Joan goes to Topaz's room. *Jamie goes to meet Zach in the park. *Jamie hears screaming from the girls changing rooms, she runs in to see Courtney and Yasmina fighting. * Jamie knocks on Eli's door, he is not in his room. *Jamie knocks on Courtney's door, she is not in her room. * Ziggy continues to try and text Zach, he gets no response. * Zizi and Kate go shopping. Week 3 *Yasmina goes missing. *Kate googles about Zoe's death, to be met with millions of articals. *Zizi gathers the cheerleaders together. *Andrew applies for the cheer squad, he gets in. Week 4 * The police call off the search for Zoe's missing body. * Yasmina was found head first in the creek, a mark on her body shows she had been hit and large portions of her hair had been ripped from her head. * Jamie hasn't been at school all day despite being seen in her dorm last night. * Two new students start attending the school, Amelia and Ryan. * Zizi introduces herself to Amelia. * Zizi and Amelia go into Jamie's room, inside Jamie is lying in bed with a knife impaled in her shoulder, Zizi calls her an ambulance. * Amelia gives Zizi her number before Zizi goes to the hospital with Jamie. *Carlos and Rich meet with Zizi at the hospital. * Zizi reads an artical about Yasmina, which explains what happened to her. * Joan goes down to the creek and looks for footprints. * Joan collects strands of hair from the mud and goes back to the academy. * Jamie's shoulder is patched up and she is kept in hospital. * Zizi, during the meeting, goes to the dorm room in search of Zach. *Joan and Jamie break into Zach's room. They find Nathan standing there. *They turn on the light to see Zach's dead body hanging from a rope. *Jamie looks under the bed and spots Zizi hiding under Zach's bed. = The Meeting = * Joan accuses Courtney of being the murderer, showing that her heels are the same size of footprint at the creek. * Jamie brings up the fact Courtney was fighting with Yasmina. * Courtney says when Yasmina died, she was busy doing cheer practise, Joan and Jamie ask the cheer squad if this is true, but they can't recall it. * Diana is asked if she remembers, Jamie threatens her and she storms off. * Zizi follows Diana to the changing rooms. * Diana says it wasn't Courtney, they go back to the cafeteria and continue the meeting. * Courtney receives a text during the meeting, Joan asks her to read it aloud, she refuses. Week 5 *Zizi mourns Zach, who she was in a relationship with. *Jamie tries to be nice to people, she however, fails. * Joan confronts Carlos about a book he found in his bagpack, which read IM GUILTY inside, He tries to compare his handwriting to the handwriting in the book, but to his surprise the book doesn't hold the same handwriting. * Amelia tries to talk to Joan, Jamie and Carlos, but fails. *Jamie holds a party, everyone is invited unless deemed uncool by Jamie. *Jamie invites Amelia to join her clique. *Courtney runs out of the party, crying, but soon returns. *Catherine and Lana walk into the party looking for Anderson, followed by Rock, they're all dissed by Jamie *Rock takes the bottle of alcohol from Zizi and leaves. *Zizi falls unconsious. *Carlos begins messing around with Zizi's unconsious self. *Kate takes Zizi home. *Jamie throws up on Anderson. * Jamie and Carlos have sex for the whole party to see. * Kate seduces a drunk Nathan and they have sex. * The party ends. Week 6 * Jamie talks to Amelia about being in the bully clique. * An unknown woman posts pictures up on the school bulliton board of Joan and Anderson holding hands, outing them. * Joan pounces at Jamie, beating her up. * Kate takes pictures of the fight. * Joan and Jamie are called to the principle's office. * Joan and Jamie's parents turn up. * Courtney is found lying dead in a pool of her own blood in her dorm room. * Diana accuses Joan of the murder. Week 7 * The school was evacuated. * Joan goes over to Kate's house. Week 8 *Everyone recieves a text to go back to school the following Monday. *A video of Zizi throwing chilli at Andrew goes somewhat viral on youtube. Week 9 *Szymon and Topaz where both sent to hospital after catching some sort of STD. *Five new pupils arrived at the school, they had transfered from Osaki High. *Amelia joins the Nerd clique. *The five new students introduce themselves to Jamie. *Carri and Nancy both approach Wesley and wave at him, blushing, Jamie however pushes them aside and says they can't talk to him. *Jamie laughs at Carri for flirting with Wesley. *Carri disses the bullies and then walks away with Nancy. *Wesley pushes Jamie against a locker he then immediately helps her up. *Rich and Carlos go up to Jamie and Wesley to see she has a small bruise on her face, she blames it on Wesley, Rich then punches Wesley. *Carlos trips Wesley, Rich then sits on top of his chest and tells him off. *Leshandria is accepted into the Bully Clique. * Lola flirts with Wesley. *Wesley goes into the History classroom and sees Anderson sitting there, Leshandria and Jamie follow but Jamie immediately pulls Leshandria back out of the classroom. * Wesley asks Anderson if he can help with his History homework, Anderson agrees. * Joan asks everyone to gather around the table, saying that he might know who the murderer is. * Joan explains his case. *He says that Andreas had three knifes hidden in his room but the knifes where too small to be the knifes that killed Courtney. He then brings up the sports bag that he found under Jamie's bed and her urgency to leave a meeting they had the day she died so quickly. He accuses Jamie. *Jamie is taken by the cops, but after a few days, she is found not guilty due to lack of evidence. Week 10 *Jamie is returned to the school. *Joan apologizes for getting his accusations wrong. *Jamie sticks up posters around school alongside a note, once again, about Joan * Joan compares his handwriting to the note, it does not match. * A war breaks out between Joan, his friends, Jamie and her friends. Joan and Anderson are both knocked unconscious, Carri sprays Jamie with pepper spray. The headmaster comes around and tells everyone to go to their dorms. * The next day, a meeting, held by Jamie is in the Cafeteria, she dramatically announces her break up with Carlos. * Carlos leaves the bully clique and joins the Emos. * Wesley hosts a party. * Leshandria screams that there is blood at the party and flees dramatically. Week 11 *The cheersquad started voting for head cheerleader to replaced Courtney/Zoe. *Anonymous hate is sent to Jamie via Tumblr. *A fight breaks out causing Wesley, Jamie and Sora to be suspended. Week 12 *Nathan has been locked in his dorm room all week. *Zizi goes to visit Nathan. *Jamie walks into the school, being told to goto the principal's office. *Pheobe wins the Head Cheerleader vote. '''EPILOGUE' The story goes like this, I guess you could say on the night of the murder, Allan Semon was holding a party for Osaki High student graduation and he invited Zoe, Nathan, Zach and Courtney along. The party was a blast, they had drinks and danced alot. While finding a way home, Courtney had relised that she had lost her money. Nathan offers them a ride home in his new car. They all agree and get in. Around 11pm, while driving up the road across from the school. Zoe Passoleti just so happened to be crossing the road at this exact time. She was hit violently by the car, no witnesses were around until they heard the scream. People quickly rushed out and called 911. The school became paranoid the next day of school. Courtney, Zach and Nathan swore they'd never tell a living soul, they stole her body and hid it in the far off woods, near a creek. When Yasmina got suspicious about them, she decided to spy on Courtney and Nathan inside the changing rooms, what she heard shocked her, she listened in on them speaking of how guilty they where, and what they could do to forget it. Courtney catches her and they start to fight. That's when Jamie walked in. To make sure her saftey and her popularity stayed intact, Courtney knocked out Yasmina and dragged her with all her force to the creek...Next to the burial area... She dug a hole in the rocks and drowned her. Leaving her body there to be found. Zach couldn't handle it anymore, with all the suspicious, he thought the best thing to do was kill himself before spending the rest of his life in Jail. He did so, being found by Joan, Jamie and Zizi. Courtney was next, her death wasn't planned, oh no it wasn't, nobody expected that she would be disembowled at her own dorm room, by possibly her friends. She was found without a mark of DNA on her body, the killer had obviously gone to desperate measures to make sure the body hadn't been found. As for the rest of the students, their lives are being slowly turned back to the way they used to be for the time being, something like this can never go back to normal, but atleast they tried their best. The past is in the past. THE END. Category:Seasons Category:Testing Area Category:Secret Series